


We'll get through this together

by Ellie0



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie0/pseuds/Ellie0
Summary: Stiles wakes from a nightmare about his mother and goes to his dad for comfort.





	We'll get through this together

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy to anyone who's reading this! This is my first time EVER writing a fic. My grammar is not very good but I hope to improve. constructive criticism welcome.

It started with nightmares. Since his mother died leaving just him and his dad Stiles would sometimes wake in a cold sweat, shaking and crying out for his mother not to leave them.

Waking from his nightmare Stiles got out of his bed and went to his father's room. He quietly approached the door which was half closed and looked into the room, he saw his father lying in bed half undress out of his deputy uniform and passed out with an empty bottle of whisky.

His father had started to drink more often since she passed away, Stiles was young but not naive he knew his father was trying to drown out his sorrows. Slowey Stiles approached his sleeping father he lifted up the covers and climbed into the bed to lay next to his dad.

Since the nightmares John would often find his young son in his bed with tear tracks down his cheeks.

Waking to find his boy John wrapped his arm around his son's slim waist, Stiles tensed for a moment but calmed down when he felt his father nuzzling gently against his shoulder.

He leaned back into the embrace and the hand around him started to rub his back soothingly. The face nuzzling him started to kiss his shoulder gently. He let out a soft sigh as he felt himself calm down. He smiled as the kisses on his shoulder moved to his still wet cheek "Did you have another nightmare sweetheart?" Stiles nodded against his father and sobbed "i miss her so much dad."

It had been 3 months since she passed and everyday felt just as hard as the last one, sighing John gently cupped Stiles chin to look at him and smile "i know baby i miss her to but we have each other son and we will get through this i promise." Stiles looked into his father's eyes and could see the sadness but they weren't broken he knew that he and his father would get through this together.

"I love you dad." Stiles said softly "I love you too my sweet boy." They both moved closer to hug one another Stiles smiled up at his father and John leaned down to kiss his son once more. "goodnight Stiles." His father murmured "night dad."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
